


Why Do I Follow You And Where Do You Go?

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breeding, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Incest, Mindbreak, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnant Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28098741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Maribelle doesn't approve of her daughter Lucina's husband; the rumours about Robin being inappropriate with other women hang over Lucina's pregnancy. Those rumours prove to be true when Lucina and Lissa help Robin break her into his harem as his next conquest. Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Liz | Lissa/My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Lucina/Maribelle, Lucina/My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Maribelle/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Why Do I Follow You And Where Do You Go?

Maribelle probably should have felt better than she did about being asked to visit her daughter and help talk her through her final few months of pregnancy and beyond that into what was to come. Lucina was quite far along, and she was happy to be asked for advice, touched to be passing on her wisdom like a mother should, but one nagging concern hung high over her as she drew closer to Lucina and Robin's home: Robin. Robin was supposed to be there too, earnest to find out how to tend to the needs of his soon-to-be-born daughter, which by itself was almost a noble action. But a mere day before, she had seen his hand straying to Tharja's backside while they talked in his office. Her daughter's husband was far too 'friendly' with other women, and she was fearful that Robin was not being faithful to her daughter.

Lissa came along with her. She hoped that having her dear best friend--and the future great aunt to the baby--would help her keep herself composed and her manners up. Having more people who weren't Robin in the room could only do good, she reasoned.

"We'll probably be working on Morgan's room, so just let yourself in," Lucina had told her mother the day before. Maribelle was fairly certain Robin could still answer the door regardless, but she didn't make a fuss. If she was going to make a fuss, it needed to be over the serious accusations she wanted to share. She felt certain she'd make those sweeping statements, but this was hardly the time. She'd find the time, and find some more conclusive proof. But Maribelle remembered her own final stretch of pregnancy; she had to be careful, and had to make things as stress-free for Lucina as she could.

She and Lissa let themselves in to the house, but as they walked in, they found the married couple was not setting up a room at all. No, they were in the kitchen right by the entrance of the house, Robin sitting in a chair pulled out from the table and relaxed back while his pregnant wife knelt before him and slobbered all over his cock, making the sloppiest, wettest, most feverish noises in her show of frantic adoration and appreciation for his cock. No sense, no restraint. Just forward lust. There was only one thing that Lucina needed, and it was her husband's cock. Cum dripped out of her loosened up and freshly claimed ass hole, which faced toward her mother, showing off the shameful position she was in and utterly incapable of handling any of it.

"What are you doing?" Maribelle shouted, struggling to make sense of what was happening. seeing her daughter in such a shameless position was startling. Especially with her ass leaking with cum. How scandalous. She thought her daughter was a better woman than this, and she struggled to find a good answer to any of this, but she didn't have a good answer to it. "Lissa, we should g--"

Lissa rattled off a nervous and clumsy incantation, not totally sure at first she had it right as she cast the spell Tharja had coached her into saying. Maribelle's body tightened up, freezing into place as the spell worked its magic. "We should stay," Lissa said, and began to gently nudge Maribelle toward the table. The hex she placed under Maribelle, of Tharja's creation, would rob whoever was targeted with it of the ability to function of their own accord. Lissa was able to effortlessly push Maribelle toward the edge and strip her bare, all while Maribelle watched her daughter sucking off Robin.

"It's nice to see you," Robin said, relaxed back in his chair as he eyed Maribelle, acting casual as could be about this. "Are you enjoying the view? Your daughter is very good at handling my cock. Maybe the best out of anyone in my harem, and you should be proud of her. Handling all this cock is no small feat." His eyes appraised the steady stripping of Maribelle's body, admiring the sight of her and the way she was opening up to his gaze. "You'll be able to join her soon. Lucina wanted this."

Lucina drew back and began to speak. "Hello, mo--" Robin's hand shoved her head back down, shoving her back onto his cock and making her struggle along his shaft, gagging loudly in her sweet surrender and fever under the pressures pushing her harder. Lucina understood, and resumed her messy deepthroat worship of her husband's cock, understanding what was asked of her and doing her part to satisfy him, knowing that Robin's needs and desires were the most important thing to her.

Maribelle couldn't believe any of this. Watching her daughter sucking Robin off was unbelievable, doubly so given the sheer size of the cock she worked at, but even more terrifying was how Lissa betrayed her. She didn't have answers, didn't understand why her friend was doing this, what magic held her together, or why she was undressing her. Even the caresses and grabs across her body left her baffled, toying with her breasts and making her shiver through all the heavy panic of this mistreatment. Maribelle couldn't even speak, entirely held in place and silenced by what was happening to her, by the worries all demanding that she remain obedient and worried. She was stuck here, left fumbling in worry.

Lucina kept sucking, working faster back and forth to tend to the cock, gagging on her husband's shaft and working to satisfy every shameless desire inside of her. Love and devotion to her husband carried her forward in a pleasure and a worry beyond sense. She couldn't even begin to resist what drove her mad, allowing these pleasures to rip hard through her body. She could feel Robin growing closer, feel the pulsating cock begging inside her throat, and like a good wife, Lucina worked to bring him the pleasure he needed, worked to drive him over the edge and earn the eruption of messy, molten spunk into her waiting mouth that had her overjoyed.

Drawing sharply back, Lucina wiped the spit from her lips and chin, swallowing down the last vestiges and drops of cum that she had earned. "Thank you," she moaned. "Did you enjoy that?"

"Of course I did," Robin groaned, going a little limp in his seat. "You should go see your mother and tell her what you're after."

Gentle pushes from Lissa pushed Maribelle to lie atop the kitchen table. Finally, she found herself able to speak freely, gasping out, "Somebody needs to tell me what's happening here!" The spell yielded just a little bit to her, granting her some but nowhere near enough control to be able to grasp the situation and find a good way to handle all of the strange emotions running away from her. Its darkest, most bizarre excesses all wanted the world from her, imposing a sharp and brutal lesson she found herself unable to explain. "Lucina! Lissa! I trusted both of you, and I do not undersa--"

Lucina silenced her mother with her lips flush against hers. A sudden, greedy kiss evoked raw panic inside of Maribelle, Lucina tight and confident in her control and in the opportunity to break down anything reasonable or sensible that could possibly get in the way of what Lucina sought. "I don't think you're happy with father," she confessed. "I think you've settled into a marriage you aren't happy in, and I want to help you. You'll be happier as part of Robin's harem. With me, with Lissa. We love you so much, mother, and we're going to make you feel better." She kissed her more, indulging in Maribelle's lips while Lissa's fingers rubbed between her legs, teasing her mound and filling Maribelle with a million questions.

Robin took a moment to rise from his seat, leaving everything to the girls for a moment and allowing the pleasure to rise within her. Robin wanted her at her sloppiest and her most hungry, wanted to know she was going to be receptive to what he was after before finally he rose up to his feet. "Tharja prepared a hex, which Lissa performed perfectly. Thank you, Lissa." He planted a firm, loving kiss on her lips before bringing his hand across her clothed rear. "You can't move meaningfully unless you're told to, which means you do not leave this table until we are certain you're broken through, and I'm going to have fun making sure of that." He smiled in the wicked, brutal delight of making his move on hr, his shameless advance coming with little care for control or restraint. What Robin wanted, Robin would soon have, standing proud and sturdy over the queen of Ylisse as Lucina drew back.

"I don't know what you've done to them, but I will not stand for it," Maribelle said, trying to remain composed and furious, to channel the righteous angers that would hopefully carry Maribelle through this entire mess, a dizzy rush of emotions leaving her with a deep, hopeless uncertainty. Some dark, abiding question hung over her, complicated her thoughts and leaving little clear answer to this whole mess. She wanted to fight, wanted to be ready for whatever harshness awaited her. "You defile my daughter and my best friend? How many others? What spell did you cast on them?"

Robin ignored all of it. He reached for the tight curls that Maribelle wore her hair in, seizing one on each side of her head and tugging her along the table until her head hung off of the edge, at which point, he all too happily forced his cock into his mother-in-law's mouth and made her choke on the rough penetration. The blunt, forward tension of what he was after spoke for itself, subjected Maribelle to a ferocious worry that spiked abruptly up through her with singular intent and absolutely no intention of slowing down.

It was the biggest cock Maribelle had ever sucked. Not that she sucked a great many of them, but Robin's massive cock put her husband's to shame in ways that she was not happy to be thinking about in this situation. Her throat opened up, and the gagging sounds she made as she took the sudden, harsh treatment filled the air with vicious warning. She didn't have a good answer for what he laid into her with, and as he drew back, she felt him wind up to take her even harder again. Robin was not subtle in his advances, not particular or careful in what he wanted from her. His thrusts were stubborn, ferocious, intent on burning up with a wicked, brewing fever she didn't feel equipped to fight against, and as Robin lined up to push her limits with it, she had no choice but to surrender to the growing worries and ferocious panics of being taken by storm.

Savage thrusts sought to wear down the queen's resistance until she had absolutely nothing left. Robin wasn't subtle in what he was after, wasn't gentle about how he sought to unravel and destroy Maribelle's control. "You've never had a cock this big before, have you?" he asked, smile growing as he threw himself into the deep end. Callous tugs at her hair only made things worse, as he zeroed in on the essence of what would carry him to the victory he sought, and he wanted nothing more than to explore the joy of claiming her. "You'll have a lot to learn how to handle." His smile widened, and he looked down upon her. Or at least, what of her he could see.

With her head hanging off the table, her face wasn't visible. He instead watched her throat, delighted in the sight of it bulging as his cock plunged down it and strained out her throat. There was no hope of controlling his desires now, no point in acting like he was even the least bit able to contain this all. He wanted control, wanted absolute dominion over her and what she offered him, and he was not going to hold back for anything in this state. There was only delight here, only control, only the chance to break down the walls between them. The sick, twisted control he applied would only get worse, and Maribelle had no hope of doing anything but just taking it.

Spit bubbled up around Maribelle's lips and a pair of heavy balls smacked against her face. The brutal punishment of what he did to her left her completely hopeless, a compromised mess struggling to process any of what he wanted from her and falling deeper into his clutches in the process. She couldn't understand what this was, but especially couldn't understand how Lucina and Lissa could approve of this and let it happen. None of this made sense to her, but as she struggled and fumbled deeper, she lost more and more direction amid the lack of air. She didn't know what was going on or why, but she found herself sinking into this impossible mess.

"You're going to love this, mother," Lucina moaned, rubbing her fingers along her mother's slit and teasing Maribelle harder. Lisa had crawled on top of Maribelle, up on all fours over her and diving in to block Robin's view of her neck, pampering it with kisses and paying extra attention to adoring the throat bulge that resulted.

"His cock feels so good," Lissa moaned. 'I was afraid of it at first, too, but I promise, it's worth it." She couldn't pretend it was anything else. She wanted only to submit and to serve, throwing herself in harder and caring only about getting exactly what she wanted. "He'll break you down and make you beg for more."

It was a terrifying thought. What had he done to them? Magic had to be afoot. It wasn't, but Maribelle was certain there was trickery, certain these chaotic worries were all built on something so much more intense than she understood how to handle. It was too much, and her struggles only worsened as she tried to figure her way around this all, with the singular problem that she was clueless about how to fight this off, stuck wondering what she did her best to try and handle here. it wasn't easy with the utter lack of air, which dulled her thoughts and kept her clumsily losing control, aimlessly exploring the baffling thrills and finding that she didn't have a shred of hope against all of this.

Robin didn't hold back. He wanted control, wanted possessive fire and greed. His cock left its first mark on her as he came right down her throat, pumping shot after shot of molten seed down her throat just like he had to her daughter. Passion and greed drove him harshly into a pleasure and greed too merciless to believe. He found exactly what he craved, and he made sure to wring out every drop with as much raw desire and ferocity as he could muster, bringing her low and imposing the shame upon her that he knew was simply step one in the process of making her completely break for him. "Perfect," Robin groaned, drawing slowly back and staring down at Maribelle as he withdrew his cock, patient and slow in his pull back. Spit strands clung to his cock and hung from her lips as he stared at her. "How did that feel?"

Maribelle simply gasped for at at first. He kept his grip on her hair, tugging her back and rubbing his cock against her face while she gathered her breathing. "No," she said, fighting off the things taking her so abruptly, wanting to resist these feelings and these worries no matter the cost. She would not bend to this treatment, not give him the satisfaction.

With a sigh, Robin circled around the table. "To be expected. Some women simply don't want to make it easy, but I promise, it will be easy. There is nothing that will stop me from having what I want, and I will prove it every time. Lucina, you're going to eat your mother out."

"I'd be happy to." Without a second of hesitation, Lucina dove in to bury her face between Maribelle's legs and do exactly as she was told to do. Her tongue wasted no time in any of this, slobbering with drunken fire and fever to satisfy Maribelle, whether she wanted it or not. Her tongue was focused, greedy, driven to indulge in precisely what she craved. She tugged her mother down a little bit, making her head rest on the table once more as she got Maribelle's legs to hang off the edge instead, giving her a better angle of access in letting the pregnant woman eat her mother out.

Maribelle snarled and twisted, refusing to give up to this. "I will put a stop to this," she said, struggling still under all the frustrations and the concerns of being pushed to these drastic heights. Her daughter was eating her out. Maribelle had a lot of problems to try and sort out, struggling under the pressures and the brutality hitting her so strongly. She didn't have much option in the face of this all, though, struggling to grasp the weirdness and the worry that continued to impose upon her utter surrender. As she tried to feel her way around this all, Robin climbed up onto the table, grabbing Lissa's hair and using it to guide her up. Lissa crawled along her best friend's body, urging in closer and lining up the situation for the utter wrongness and brutality of what was bound to happen.

Robin waited until Lissa was parked with her pussy right up over Maribelle's head, lining his way up and shoving his cock into the princess. "Thank you!" Lissa squealed, head rolling back as she felt the wild slams hit her square-on, a brutal and senseless fever that built up inside of her with firm and senseless panic. Lissa wanted Robin's cock. Craved it, always. To feel him fill an sue her was exactly what she needed, scratching an itch inside of her that made nothing resembling sense, but she was happy to give up to it, seeking more of these wicked passions and learning the hard way what utter confusion could keep her falling.

The brutal fever behind Robin and Lissa's pounding was something that was bound to make Maribelle suffer harder. She was stuck here, struggling to contain the pressures hitting her in wild sweeps, broad pressures and panics she was stuck soaking in. She didn't know how to handle any of it, falling deeper into surrender and confusion. Balls slapped against her face again, but now, she had to deal with Lissa's sopping wet pussy dripping onto her face. Lissa pushed down against Maribelle, and the friction of grinding against her friend--let alone the friction of the big cock rubbing on her face in turn--proved a humiliating position. She was here to suffer, to struggle, wondering how Lissa could betray her like this.

All while the tongue worked at her slick, waiting pussy. The greedy motion and caresses of Lucina devouring her mother's cunt made for the most infuriating and terrifying fevers. Panic ensured, burning stronger through Maribelle as she tried to handle how good this felt. It was everything to her in this state, her delirium continuing to escalate as she fell deeper into this worry. "This has to stop," she whined, but now with a shaky edge of guilt, the realization that she was not as strong ans capable as she would have liked to say she was. Maribelle couldn't fathom exactly how these feelings pushed her, but their continued insistences and pressures had a funny way of pushing her into complete fucking panic.

Robin grunted and heaved his way through fucking Lissa's brains out, driving her into a dizzy state of utter panic and frustration wearing her down harder, greedier. "This is the pleasure you could be enjoying," he said, voice tense and raw as he hammered into the petite blonde, filled her right on top of Maribelle and made sure that as he drew back, his cock rubbed against her face. It was a degrading and horribly disrespectful way to conduct his business, and Robin knew he was pushing the limits of reason and good taste in the process. he didn't care. This was a power trip now, an exploration of his worst desire and the opportunity to break her down harder, to wear her thoughts into a singular expression of worry and baffling panic. Things didn't get any calmer, didn't make any more sense.

Maribelle didn't know why she wasn't better about this ,why she couldn't so clearly and easily fight against what happened. It didn't make a lot of sense to her, her thoughts clumsily spinning in a million directions at once, and she didn't have a good, clear way to address any of it. Things simply rose up through her, as bubbling fever and worry keeping her stuck in place, learning the hard way what complete fucking insanities she was due, and she could only fall deeper into it all. There wasn't much here that made any sense at all ,and the more that she tried to handle and comprehend these things, the less she really felt like she could. This was just too much, its wildest, dizziest pushes demanding from her way more than she was built to handle.

But Lissa moaned louder. She jerked greedily against all these pleasures and passions, lost to the excitement and fevers of completely losing herself. She was completely incapable of arguing against these pleasures. "I know we came here to break Maribelle, but thank you so much for deciding to fuck me first!" she gasped, overjoyed to feel Robin upon her and giving up as she explored her way deep into this brutality. Her joy was overbearing, driven by pleasures as messy and as raw as could be. It was everything she needed, a crushing thrill she didn't know how to resist, but the pleasures simply kept coming.

Rather than say much, Robin redoubled his focus on pounding Lissa raw, on making sure she was able to feel as good as she could, and be as loud as she wanted, expressing the escalating chaos and strangeness of pure greed and heat pushing her limits. He used her as an angle of attack to push harsher upon Maribelle, forcing her to confront the pleasure taking place on top of her and not being able to fight it. He knew he'd get her. It was simply a matter of firing off as much as he could and making sure that every angle of attack was explored.

Were she able to move, Maribelle would have twisted in raw humiliation under the feeling of being eaten out by her daughter while her son-in-law fucked her best friend on top of her. This made so little sense, pushed her to a confused state of fever and worry that only further impressed upon her the molten shame of giving in. She could do nothing but learn in broad sweeps what madness came with this, exploring the hopeless frustration and confusion of being taken over the top. Lucina's tongue felt incredible, horrible as it was to think about that.

Then it all came crashing down. Maribelle gave in to the heat and the thrill of being eaten out to orgasm by her own daughter, shuddering under the pleasure and the depravity of a climax that left her with many questions and no time to consider the answers to any of them. She was done for, a dizzy mess struggling under the confused depravity of giving in, and guilty moans surged up from deep within her, ringing out with dizzy fever and hopeless panic as she accepted the idea of complete fucking surrender. Desperate ecstasy burned across her body, and she didn't have the strength to fight against it any longer.

But that was only the beginning of what insanities called out to Maribelle. Robin and Lissa fucked faster, frantic and dizzy and pushing their limits together in this molten exploration of senseless heat, a fever and a desire that reached its shameful and wild conclusion on terms of absolute madness. "I belong to you for life!" Lissa shrieked in a frantic, hopeless expression of everything washing over her, a burning rush of pleasure and fever pushing her limits, making her struggle under the reckless panic and desperation of giving up everything to this joy. It was too much, eclipsing all reason, every facet of sense left in her head. This was excess in its most raw and vicious form, and all with one singular purpose striking harder and hotter by the second. Her pussy erupted, gushing a sticky, clear mess all over the stunned Maribelle.

Robin filled her up, pumping the princess full of cum and groaning, "I love fucking Chrom's family, should have done this ages ago," as he sent Chrom's sister squealing through her climax. He pumped her full of cum, filling up the needy hole and sending Lissa into every bit of the fitful, needy show of lust she was powerless against. With all the power in his hands, he held over Maribelle, his cock nestled deep inside of Lissa and holding still, the trembling blonde wriggling about while stuffed full of dick and cum, until it began to drip out of her, oozing out around the tight penetration spreading her open.

Then, as Robin pulled away, the trickle became a flood. On top of the mess Lissa squirted onto Maribelle, Robin's load dripped out, splattering onto her face in a shameful expression of absolute fucking humiliation, and Maribelle did nothing but taker it, lying there blank and worn down, emotionally exhausted.

"My own daughter," Maribelle whined. How could she process this? She was far too gone to understand, too dizzy and worn down, torn apart by confusion and panic, left with the realization she was definitely next. "What have you done to me?"

"Aunt Lissa, he fucked you so hard," Lucina moaned, pulling away from her mother's twat and circling around to her face again, fingers reached up into Lissa and scooping the cum out of her. She brought big blobs of it raining down upon her mother's face, and Maribelle winced under the attention, doubly so as Lucina began to smear the jizz all over her face, rubbing it in and leaving streaks all over her. "And now he gets to do the same to you, mother. Aren't you excited?"

"What happened to my little girl?" Maribelle asked, as Lissa pulled off of her and Lucina indulged harder in her fingerpainting depravity. "This isn't right."

"No, mother, it is," Lucina said. "Please, Robin. Let her feel."

Robin slapped his cock down upon Maribelle's face and rubbed at the cum too, smearing more sticky stick all over her. The combined juices of him and Lissa created a downright shameful position of the lowest, most hopeless treatments she could fathom. This was too much way too fast, an all-at-once shove into the worries and panics of being left flattened and helpless, hopeless. "I'm going to enjoy this," Robin said, slipping down along the table, slowly easing his body out from under himself as he lay on top of her, hands gripping her breasts and his eyes set upon hers. "This is all about to make a lot more sense."

Robin slammed his hips forward with a singular expression of the most reckless and powerful shoves he could muster, burying his cock deep into the waiting embrace of Maribelle's waiting twat. He didn't hold back, pinning her down to the table with little care for if he damaged the table at all. He cared only about making sure he could extract everything he wanted from Maribelle, grunting and heaving as he wound up to begin fucking her brains out. Nothing else mattered. Nothing else could matter. He wanted control, and control he would fucking get.

Wild shrieks of dizzy worry rang out hard and hot as the sensations rose. "Robin!" Maribelle shrieked. After being teased, baffled, and wound up so hard, the feeling of finally having Robin inside of her evoked the most baffling feelings, swells of sensation beyond reason ,and she just didn't have a good answer to any of it. She couldn't meaningfully move, stuck exactly where he wanted her as she gave in deeper to this, a fumbling mess falling into disaster and chaos, lost to even the slightest hope of making sense of what struck her. Pleasure hit her. The most succinct and reckless sensation she had ever experienced took her by storm, shuddering through her body with a single, simple demand.

She couldn't fight it. Her eyes rolled back as the sensations drowned out of every objection she could have had. Maribelle was stuck in a position here of utter desperation, surrender shoving her deep into an understanding now of what Robin wanted, and Maribelle found herself fascinated by the beauty and the glory of it. It all made sense, all clicked for the dizzy mind stumbling through chaos, and she was prepared now to give up to whatever madness this demanding heat wanted. She was eager, needy, full of fitful lusts that didn't feel like they could be understood, throwing her into the deep end of absolute desperation with one single goal in mind, one pursuit above all others.

"Fuck me," Maribelle's voice squeaked. She broke in seconds. The feeling of his massive cock pistoning in and out of her evoked things she didn't want to fight any longer. Maribelle had never felt this good in her life, never experienced such joy. It was comical how quickly she crumbled, with Robin laughing over her and Lucina's hand caressing her cheek.

"I don't think I've seen a woman break down that quickly," he teased, driving his hips harder into her, filling her without a shred of care or control, wanting only to continue pursuing the passions driving him mad. Everything worked out so perfectly, and he could bring her low, reduce her to a surrender and a state of messy, gooey haze so steep and so depraved that she never stood a chance against it. Faster he drilled her. "Lissa, let her move again."

Lissa had slumped into the chair that Robin sat in when she arrived, fingers rubbing shamelessly at her dripping wet twat, scooping 7up what cum was left inside her and shoving it back in. "I release you from the hex."

Maribelle's body leapt into motion and action in a flash, hands reaching for Robin's shoulders and tugging him in against her. Her hips bucked upward against his. "My husband has never fucked me like this!" she screamed, head rolling back as she threw herself into this joy. She had no guilt. No hesitation. The man she walked in here loathing had made her daughter eat her out and was now stealing her from Chrom, and yet all Maribelle felt was delight. The idea of normalcy or restraint all felt distant, worrisome bothers she threw away for the sake of falling deep into crushing ecstasy. Pleasure like Maribelle had never felt before tore her asunder, and she kept up with the pace, the desperation, giving harder into this all and exploring the idea that what could make her feel good lay within the embrace of pure, shameless surrender.

"Incredible." Robin laughed his way through fucking her, wrecking her without a care for what was happening or why this was going on. The thrill of victory was something that pushed him to keep throwing himself into, knowing he had found victory her and needed only to keep pushing, breaking her down harder, reducing Maribelle to a dizzy wreck of misery and shame that she couldn't help but need. Maribelle's tight, snug pussy felt incredible, and as he hammered rougher into her. "Beg me to cum in you. Say I'm yours.

"Fill my cunt up with your cum and make me your queen whore!" Maribelle screamed. This didn't make sense, but the sweeps of wild ecstasy worked to bring her down, to unravel her at the seams. She came so hard she felt like things inside of her broke. It was too good to be true, but she understood now the paradise and the fever of this sensation, the passion that had her crazed, desperate, giving up to the heat she could embrace, lost to the passion and ecstasy of letting completely fucking go. There was no greater joy than this, no moment where she could bring herself to pretend to care about normalcy now.

Instead, they crashed together into a wild, reckless pulse of joy that threw them both into the deep end. Maribelle succumbed, screaming and heaving under the delight of surrender. Her legs wrapped around Robin's waist, and she embraced the passions that hit her hard, throwing her way into absolute delight, a crushing hunger and fever beyond reason, and as Robin filled her up with his load and pumped her full of cum, the ecstasy was too wild to fathom. She felt incredible, felt needy and overjoyed and lost to the crushing desire and heat of breaking down utterly. It felt too good, and she came her brains out in the embrace of this joy.

Babbling desperation and fever pledged herself to Robin completely, Maribelle lay there a happy mess, eyes rolled back, totally incapable of acting with any shred of reason left in her head. She was completely trashed, thoroughly for, and loved every second of it. "Fuck me again," was the only fully comprehensible thing she said, as she licked the cum off of her face and rubbed against her new man.  
***************************  
Lucina was a happy, worn down new mother who needed a break. Chrom insisted he could step in for a day, having a day with few responsibilities in the way that could make for a perfect opportunity to give Lucina some time away. Over in his daughter's home, he kept an eye on baby Morgan and took on his role as new grandfather happily. What he didn't know was that the entire offer was an excuse to keep Chrom busy and out of the castle.

Inside of Chrom's own bedroom, Robin relaxed back in the bed, front and center with Chrom's sister, daughter, and wife all slobbering all over his cock, tongues toying with wild licks up and down his shaft. Tiki lay on the floor a cum-splattered mess, and Flavia was face-down and ass-up on the foot of the bed with cum dripping out of her cunt. Maribelle fell into all the same depravities and lusts that the other girls had, completely submissive and shameless in the pursuit of what she wanted. She'd been helping out with baby Morgan aplenty, which fueled a lot of what she wanted.

"Give me another child," she moaned. "Give me a third child. I'm ready for it, Robin."

"Knock me up again too!" Lucina moaned.

"Owain deserves a sibling!" Lissa squealed.

Robin simply smiled. There was room enough for all of the, and he was single-handedly going to populate many new branches of the Ylissean royal line himself.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
